Odd Lessons
by OrianPrime92
Summary: TFA/Odd Brothers AU/ Life is full of lessons. From the fateful day of losing his career, to the day he watched his students leave his care, he knew that he had lived a full life filled with life's lessons./ hinted RatchetxKup M for later chapters
1. The Accident

Because, roleplaying with a friend over email about Perceptor and Blaster sparked adorableness ideas over _**Odd Brothers**_ Kup and Ratchet. I said I'd be doing a side story about Kup, so I've decided to do this as what happened before, during and after Kup taking in his students. Starting with the infamous accident that ended Kup's career. Yes, you all shall know his accident.

So, yeah, read _**Odd Brothers**_ first. And that story will make sense if you read Demyrie's _**Odd Couple**_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the idea of this human universe. I based this off of Demyrie's _**Odd Couple**_ and _**Odd Moments**_. And off of my _**Odd Brothers**_ AU to her _**Odd Couple**_.

Claimer: I own Raptor. ^^

Chapter One

The Accident

It was Friday night in the year 2010, at the Detroit Racing Stadium. The smell of motor oil, smoke, dirt, men with no sense of hygene, and food filled the senses of many. Amongst the crowd in the back of the stadium were two men.

The shorter man was five foot 6, and as small as possible that was healthy and natural to humans. The taller man was five foot 8, and of a thicker weight than his companion. The taller man was maybe ten years older, and had bright blue eyes and red hair. The shorter man had teal hair, natural to him but not to most, and had deep brown eyes.

Wearing a racing outfit generally for dirt bikes, the short man looked up at the other. He grinned, being handed his helmet. He put his helmet on, making a fist with his right hand. Bumping the helmet with the side of the fist, he got on the custom made bike. His friend repeated the action on his own head, smile never wavering. Only three words passed the friend's lips.

"Be careful, love."

The rider nodded, putting his fist to his heart, and then pointing at the other. He kicked started the bike, and rode to the start line. He revved the engine.

He heard the gun go off, and he took off, moving so he sat on his feet, and not his butt. Leaning forward, his bike picked up speed. As he came up to the first dirt ramp, he prepared for the first trick of his routine. He pushed up, his legs spread wide eagle above the bike. The noises halted in his ears as he focused completely on the ride. He returned to his original position as he landed.

He came to the second ramp. In the air, he moved so his body was straight up in the air, connected to the bike only by his grip on the handles. He returned to his riding position as his bike hit the ground, his routine was going smoothly.

The next few tricks went well. He paused by the cameraman. He lifted his helm off of his face, and grinned at his friend near by. Staring straight at him, he spoke.

"This one's for you Ratchy!" He called, making sure the cameraman got it. He replaced his helmet, and took off once more. He avoided the ramps for one lap, making sure his speed was as fast as possible.

As he came to the ramp, he stood higher. In the air now, he moved so his bike turned in a circle. He then moved so he was straight up in the air. He turned his bike's handles and first wheel in the opposite direction of the rest of the bike. He heard the crowd cheer as he went to stop the spinning.

That's when things went wrong.

His pants' leg got caught, but it never stopped spinning. The last thing he saw, as he glanced to find his best friend, was his friend's horrified form already rushing over. Things went dark.

"_Kup... Kup can you hear me? Kuppy wake up!_"

He groaned. He ached, and couldn't feel his leg or arms. He opened his eyes, bright lights entering his vision.

"Ratchy...?" His voice was small, and hoarse. His friend's face became clear as all the blurrs formed into solid beings. His friend let out a cry.

"Oh thank god..."

"Ratchy... What happened...? I-I can't feel my arms... O-or my leg..." He started to panic.

"Kuppy, calm down! Calm down Kup!" His friend cussed and held him down, grabbing a bag and handing it to him. Kup obeyed his friend, breathing with the bag. He wasn't the asthmatic, but he still obeyed his friend. Once calm, his friend removed the bag.

"You were in an accident... A bad one Kup..."

"How bad...? Ratchet how bad is it?" Kup asked, "I-I can still ride, can't I?" He started to panic when his friend didn't answer.

Ratchet was hesitant to tell his friend the truth. The accident was a horrible one. When his friend crashed into the ground, the bike went into flames. He himself had a few burns from dragging his friend away from the destroyed bike.

"Ratchet! I can ride, can't I!"

He loathed to admit it, but it really was the only thing Kup knew how to do. Ratchet had watched him flunk out of high school.

"I'm so sorry Kup... You lost your right leg, and both of your arms..." That did it. His friend burst into tears. Ratchet could only hold him as he cried.

He knew his friend would never look at another motorcycle ever again...


	2. Life After

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the idea of this human universe. I based this off of Demyrie's _**Odd Couple**_ and _**Odd Moments**_. And off of my _**Odd Brothers**_ AU to her _**Odd Couple**_.

Claimer: I own Raptor. ^^

Chapter Two

Life After

At age 19, he was a ruined man. In 2009, at 17 years, he was a world known motorcycle stunt artist that hailed from South Carolina. Not even a year later he crashed. And now, almost two years later, he was in an old abandoned shack on the outskirts of Detroit. He didn't know where Ratchet was. They had fallen out shortly after the... incident. He felt sick of himself.

The prosthetic arms he had received were horrible. They were mechanical, and worked, but barely. It was a constant fight for him to move them. Especially now as he tried to go through the cabinets to find any candles and matches, or even just a lighter.

He couldn't find anything to light the house. He sighed and approached the couch in the living room. It was a disgusting thing, dusty and from the 1970's. He scrunched his nose at the smell of the rotten lump of fabric and stuffing. He sat down, and sighed. He had never thought he'd miss Ratchet so much. The constant nagging had really been a reaction he had loved to pester out of the older man.

His stomach churned at the thought of Ratchet.

Days passed, and he remained in the house. He didn't go anywhere, he had no job, and the only reason he had any money or the shack was because his mother's ex-boyfriend had given him the house, and the Detroit Racing Stadium after the accident in hopes he'd make money off of it. Sometimes it seemed like her ex-boyfriend was the only one in the world who cared about him. His family had disowned him at 14, he met Ratchet at 15 and became a racer at 16 after dropping out in his junior year.

And now, not even Ratchet could stand to look at him. His heart wrenched, and he pushed the thoughts aside.

Three months passed, and he only went out to buy food for the fridge. He ate, even though he wasn't hungry. He felt sick all the time now. All he wanted was to make something of himself, and now, he couldn't even try. He wanted to die.

A year passed. He got his license and a car, and went to find a job. Any job. As long as he didn't sit in that damned house. But nobody wanted to hire a disabled fag with no high school diploma. So he sat in the house. The fucking damned house that smelled like the rotten 1970's crack couch.

A second year passed, and he had started fixing up the shack he called home. It was hard, but a few citizens of the city that passed his home constantly stopped and watched. He had enough money saved for the lumber, and the tools. Hand tools, obviously. And as he worked, some even donated lumber, and a few even left their cars and donated their time to help.

As a third year passed, the house was almost finished, and nobody came anymore. Nobody but a man maybe five years older than him. He always came over and helped. He said his name was Ultra Magnus, and he was in charge of the Detroit Police Department. Kup just nodded at him, and accepted the man's help.

A fourth year passed. It's 2015. Kup had no contact outside of his house other than Ultra Magnus. The older man was a comfortable presence. They shared idle talk, Ultra Magnus telling him about his work days. But soon enough, even Ultra Magnus grew tired of seeing him.

It was slow, at first. He stopped coming by, calling instead, claiming work was hectic and taking up most of his time. But then the calls went from every day, to once a week. To once every two weeks. To once a month... Then they stopped altogether. And it became quiet again. Lonely.

He was 23 years old, and had no reason to get up in the morning.


	3. Intruders

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the idea of this human universe. I based this off of Demyrie's _**Odd Couple**_ and _**Odd Moments**_. And off of my _**Odd Brothers**_ AU to her _**Odd Couple**_.

Claimer: I own Raptor. ^^

Chapter Three

Intruders

As the years passed, he grew bitter. He never left the house for anything other than shopping for enough food for him to eat and survive. Nobody recognized him anymore. He was glad for that. His prosthetics were upgraded every so often as Sumdac Systems progressed. He hated life. He felt sick all the time, and nobody cared. Just how he wanted it.

So, when there was a knock on his door one day in 2039, he was surprised. He opened the door, and found a sixteen year old, two fourteen year olds, and a two year old. He frowned.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped.

"Teach us to ride!" The Asian fourteen year old said. He frowned.

"I don't do lessons." He slammed the door on their faces. He turned and returned to his couch. He heard the three boys kicking and pounding on the door, demanding him teach them. He ignored them, and eventually they stopped. He snorted. Even if he did do lessons, he would never give them to children who gave up.

Checking the time, he realized they had been out there for almost eight hours. He frowned, but shrugged it off. He went to bed on a semi guilty conscious at the thought of the two year old.

The next morning, he heard the kids again. He was surprised, but didn't care none the less. He left them.

Another day passed, and he felt like he should cave. They were, after all, children. But he didn't. Those kids needed to learn they couldn't always get what they wanted.

The next morning, he went to get the paper. He saw the four sleeping on the curb. The two year old had his thumb in his mouth, eyes alert. He walked over and picked the child up.

"Alright. You little shits can stay..." He muttered, taking the child in. He put out some cereal for the child. He dug in as Kup went out to bring the other three in, one at a time. They remained asleep. He sighed and went to fill the tub for the two year old.

He had a feeling the boys would want a bath too.


	4. Names and Bath Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the idea of this human universe. I based this off of Demyrie's _**Odd Couple**_ and _**Odd Moments**_. And off of my _**Odd Brothers**_ AU to her _**Odd Couple**_.

Claimer: I own Raptor. ^^

Chapter Four

Names and Bath Time

Kup watched the three boys devour the food he set out for them. The two year old was on the couch, watching them over the arm. He took them in. The oldest, the sixteen year old, has dark green eyes, and brown hair with the tips a natural dark green, down to his mid-neck. He was maybe five foot ten. The two fourteen year olds were both five foot seven or eight. The Asian boy had deep black eyes and black hair to his shoulders. The other boy was tanned, with bright blue eyes and red hair that matched the two year old's. He supposed the two were brothers.

"Alright, time to tell me your names and where your parents are." He told the three. The oldest was first to answer.

"'m Springer Kyran." He said, making sure his mouth was empty. "I ran away from the orphanage all the way over in Chicago."

"I'm Hot Rod Dizhou. That's my little brother Hot Shot. Our parents were put in jail and I lied and said our relative was in Detroit. They dropped off us at the cop station. Asked the Magnus 'bout you. Sent us here."

And thus, palm meets face.

"What about you?" He asked the Asian. Said Asian frowned.

"Barricade Atlas. Ran away few weeks ago after Dai disowned me. I guess my last name ain't Atlas no mores." He said after a while. The three boys returned to eating. He sighed.

"So, in other words, unless I report you four, I'm stuck with you."

"Don't!" The two year old, Hot Shot, exclaimed. Kup looked at him. The boy's dark red hair was shaggy, and right above his neck. His bright blue eyes truly matched his older brother's. "Pyease no!"

"I never said I would." It quieted the boy, and the older ones stared.

"You ain't gunna report us?" Springer asked, shocked.

"Not yet, anyways. Finish eating, then I'll hammer you boys for more information." He looked at Hot Shot. "You, kiddo, are getting a bath." Hot Shot grinned.

"Bath!" He exclaimed hopping into the man's arms. Kup looked amused as he took him to the bathroom. However, the bath didn't go so well.

It started well. He managed to fill the tub, the boy looking around the small bathroom with wide curious eyes. Then, he managed to strip the kid to nothing. However, when he turned to get the soap before putting him in, he ended up with water all over his back. He turned, seeing the boy in the water, already playing and splashing about.

"He likes to splash." Hot Rod said from the doorway. Kup gave him a "No Shit" look. He turned back to the toddler. The toddler was staring at him, big smile on his face. He sighed and started washing the boy. Hot Shot merely played with the cup the man had put in the tub with him, pretending it was a boat.

"Hot Shot, you're makin' a mess." The brother told the toddler. Hot Shot looked up at him, then at Kup.

"Sorry." He said. Kup smiled.

"It's fine. S'just water and soap." Hot Shot grinned and returned to playing. Kup then washed the boy's hair, making the boy giggle when he poured water on his head to wash out the shampoo.

"Hot Rod, get a towel from the hall closet." Kup said. He heard the boy run to the hall closet, and return with a towel. He took the towel, and drained the water from the tub. He earned a whine from the boy as he picked him up with the towel and wrapping him up. He returned to the living room to find Barricade and Springer sleeping on the floor. Hot Rod sat on the couch, watching them.

"So, you four just randomly met up with each other on my doorstep?" Kup asked him, sitting down with Hot Shot in his lap.

"Mmhm. We talked when we got tired of kicking and screaming." Hot Rod said.

"Bawwicade yoo'in 'r boffer." Hot Shot said, thumb in his mouth. Kup pulled it out.

"That's a bad habit Hot Shot. You're gonna wanna break it." He said. Hot Shot sulked. Hot Rod yawned and ended up leaning against the 30 year old. Hot Shot quickly fell asleep, his thumb once more in his mouth. Kup sighed as Hot Rod joined his brother and the two on the floor in slumber. He let them. He was sure he'd be having more of these days for a long, long time.

But you know... He was starting to look forward to it.


	5. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the idea of this human universe. I based this off of Demyrie's _**Odd Couple**_ and _**Odd Moments**_. And off of my _**Odd Brothers**_ AU to her _**Odd Couple**_.

Claimer: I own Raptor. ^^

Chapter Five

Breakfast

Kup sighed as he got up a four am. He hadn't gotten up this early since he had been a junior in high school before he dropped out. He was sure it wouldn't kill the three teenagers to get up in an hour for breakfast. Heading to his drawers, he put on jeans and a plain dark green shirt. He pulled his hair, now to his back, into a low ponytail. Slipping on an old faded pair of DC high tops from 2010, he headed into the kitchen.

Pulling out several pans and going to the fridge, he searched for what to make the kids. He'd never had to feed anyone other than himself before. Not since...

"Hmm... They'll eat eggs no doubt..." He said quietly to himself. He got out several eggs and put them on the counter, making sure they didn't roll away. He got out four potatoes, and started to cut them up while pouring vegtable oil into the pans. He put them on the stove, and turned it on, resuming the cutting and cracking the eggs into a cup and whisking them. He put the potato cubes into one of the pans, and then making scrambled eggs in another. He grabbed the bacon pack from the fridge and opened it, putting a few slices in the third pan.

"Whatchu makin'?" Kup jumped, startled, and turned around to find Hot Shot staring at him at the entrance of the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast. Where's your brother and the other two idjits?"

"Still sweepin'." The toddler said. He had gone shopping the other day, and bought the boys clothes. He certainly had enough saved up for them, considering how many times people have rented out the stadium.

The young boy was wearing blue and red footy pajamas, and held a blanket he had kept that his grandmother had given him. The blanket itself had baby mickey mouse and his friends patterned all over the blanket. Apparently, the boy hadn't gone anywhere without it. It was an adventure in itself just to convince the boy that his blanket needed to be washed.

"Ah. Okay, let's not wake them up until breakfast is done, 'kay kiddo?" The boy nodded and climbed on the seat at the bar counter.

His kitchen was simple. A small space with a bar/counter top at the entrance, a fridge on the opposite side of it's end, leaving a small opening as entrance. Then there was the pantry to the left of the fridge and going to the wall. On that wall there were cabinets above the stove, oven and sink. The fourth wall was a window, showing the front yard. There was no room for a table in the kitchen, so they ate at the counter.

"Whatchu makin' fur bweakfast?" Hot Shot asked, watching the man's back as he cooked.

"Eggs, bacon, potatos."

"Potatos? Dey aren't for breakfast!" Hot Shot chirped.

"Cooked this way, they are." He nodded, going to get plates and silverware. He grabbed two bowls, and started to put the potatoes in one. He finished cooking the bacon, and put them onto a plate that had paper towels on it so it could soak up the grease. Finally, the eggs finished and he dumped them into the second bowl. He turned the stove off, and set the counter for the four boys.

"You not gunna have none?" Hot Shot asked, his bright blue eyes confused. Kup smiled.

"I'll eat after you four. Wait here." He went to the first of the spare rooms. He saw Hot Rod sleeping, curled into a ball and hugging a teddy bear he had from his grandmother- the same one who gave Hot Shot the blanket. The boy wore orange and red plaid boxers, and a wife beater. He smiled, and then pulled the covers off, and lifting the shades.

"Up and at'm Hot Rod!" He said, loud. When the boy didn't stir, Kup grinned and went and flipped the mattress. Hot Rod screamed as he hit the floor, now wide awake. He sat up, eyes wide. His hair was a wild mess.

"You can either go and watch your brother in the kitchen and wait for me to get the other two for breakfast, or you can come watch me wake them." Hot Rod grumbled and went to go with him to wake the other two.

The second spare room had the two boys sharing a bed, as in the other one. Barricade was wearing black and red boxers, and a black t-shirt. He was sprawled over the bed, his hair just as much of a mess as Hot Rod's. Springer wore dark green and blue plaid boxers, and a wife beater like Hot Rod. He was strewn over the bed as well, snoring loudly.

"UP AT AT'M YOU TWO!" Kup shouted, lifting the shades and ripping the only sheet left on the bed over the boys. The didn't stir. So he grinned and flipped them. They didn't make a sound, except for Springer's snoring. The didn't wake up.

"Wow. That's weird." Hot Rod said. Kup just shrugged and went to get a bucket from the hall closet, and then filled it up in the bathroom with freezing cold water, going to the kitchen to get ice. Hot Shot followed, eyes wide. Both brothers stared in horror as Kup dumped freezing ice water onto the two.

Both boys screamed and got up, shivering.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Barricade demanded.

"One, watch your language around the two year old!" Kup snapped, startling both into the world of living far quicker than the water had. "Two, breakfast is ready. You two dry off and meet us in the kitchen." The two brothers followed him out.

Kup watched in the kitchen as Hot Rod and Hot Shot sat at the counter. The two wet boys entered, now dry and dressed, though their hair was still insanely messy.

Barricade now sported black jeans and a black shirt that had blood red spatters on it as part of the design. He went barefoot. Springer, in completely contrast, wore blue jeans and a dark green shirt with spatters of a lighter green. He also went barefoot in the house. Both boys sat at the table.

He watched the four interact as they ate. Hot Rod made Hot Shot's plate before he and the other two even began to get their own food. Hot Rod got his own plate ready. Between feeding himself and talking to Barricade and Springer, he helped his brother get his food into the little boy's mouth. Said little boy piped in here and there into the conversation, something about a new movie called "Calibration". Springer replied about the boy being far too young, the movie being PG13.

Shaking his head, he went and made himself a plate and sat with them on the other side of the counter. He got an excited cheer from Hot Shot, the boy quickly launching questions at him. His brother had never told him why they were there in the first place.


	6. Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the idea of this human universe. I based this off of Demyrie's _**Odd Couple**_ and _**Odd Moments**_. And off of my _**Odd Brothers**_ AU to her _**Odd Couple**_.

Claimer: I own Raptor. ^^

Chapter Six

Lessons

He was amused. No matter what happened, the boys always amused him. The way they argued, the way they beat each other up, the way they talked. It didn't matter. But what warmed his heart more than anything was how they all seemed to enjoy spending time with him. Of course, he enrolled the older three into school once the school year started, but they always came to him with questions about homework.

Of course, their bike lessons were far more simpler then school was.

"Kuppy, how come I don't go to school?" Hot Shot asked as he sat on the man's lap as his brother and friends went over the bike manual to label the parts on their paper. Kup smiled weakly at the name the boy took to calling him.

"Well, Shotty," He said with his nickname for the boy. "You're a little too young. Pre-school starts at age three."

"Oh. 'Kay!" The boy grinned, shifting so his head was laying against Kup's shoulder. It was six pm and the boy was tired.

"Sensei, we're done!" Springer said, snapping the middle aged man out of his musings.

"Bring it here." He said. The boys handed their papers to him. He looked at them and nodded. "Good job kids. Tomorrow we'll go over the different styles of bikes." The boys high fived each other.

"I'm makin' dinner!" Barricade called, running to the kitchen.

"Hey! Don't be making the vegetarian crap!" Hot Rod called, annoyed. Barricade had seemed interested in learning martial arts, and had converted to Buddhism. Kup was all for it, but the boy also converted to being a vegetarian. He ate weird shit in place of it. Except, for some odd reason, he still ate chicken and eggs.

"I'll make whatever I want!" Barricade replied.

"Springer, how about you cook." Kup suggested. Springer grinned and ran to the kitchen, effectively and literally kicking the younger teenager out of the kitchen. Hot Shot giggled, yawning.

"You wanna eat before you go to bed Hot Shot?" Hot Rod asked his brother. Hot Shot shook his head, content in his guardian's lap. Kup smiled and stood up, boy in his arms.

"I'll go put him in bed. You and Barricade set the counter." He said. Hot Rod nodded and went to get Barricade to help him.

"Here you go kiddo." He set Hot Shot on the bed and got his pajamas. Hot Shot let himself be dressed, yawning again.

"Tell me a story Kuppy?" The boy requested as he was laid down with his blanket. Kup smiled.

"What kind of story Shotty?" He asked.

"'bout races."

"Hmm... How about my first race?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Pweeeeaaaase!" Hot Shot chirped, grinning. Kup smiled, and told him. The boy giggled and fell asleep during the story. Kup smiled and pulled the boy's thumb from his mouth, and left the room, turning the light off. He entered the front of the house and found the counter set, and Barricade and Hot Rod on the couch, talking as Springer made dinner.

_**Next day**_

The three boys were looking at the different pictures, pointing out the differences in the bikes. Springer was the better one at the lesson. The other two were picking up the pace though. Hot Shot, however, was enjoying coloring in pictures of teddy bears and animals though.

"Finished!" The three learning boys said, bringing up the pictures. And again, he graded them. And again, they were ready for the next lesson.

_**Next day**_

They were at a bike shop, looking at the bikes in the store and putting their knowledge to the test. They did well. The next lesson would be harder.


	7. One Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the idea of this human universe. I based this off of Demyrie's _**Odd Couple**_ and _**Odd Moments**_. And off of my _**Odd Brothers**_ AU to her _**Odd Couple**_.

Claimer: I own Raptor. ^^

Chapter Seven

One Year

It's been a year since he took the kids in. They filled the silence. With the witty banter between the three teenagers, and the innocent peels of laughter from the toddler. It warmed his heart to think of them.

When teachers called, to tell him Barricade got into trouble at school, he'd scold the boy, and halt his lessons(that _really_ pissed the boy off). When Hot Rod came home with A's on his report card, he'd treat the boy to ice cream(Hot Rod really shouldn't have ice cream). And when Springer got almost perfect SAT scores, he took them all out for ice cream, and took Springer to get his motorcycle learners. When Hot Shot got a cold, he'd take care of the little boy, keeping him in his room so his brother didn't get sick, and tell him a story(Hot Shot loved stories).

"Sensei!" Kup looked over from giving Hot Shot a bath. Hot Rod was in the doorway with Barricade and Springer. The three looked suspicious, and he frowned.

"What did ya'll do now?" He asked as he finished the child's bath. Hot Shot looked excited.

"You finished th-!"

"Shush Shotty!" Hot Rod cut in.

"Finished what?" He asked, very concerned.

"Nothing!" They all said in unison. Even Hot Shot. He stood up, the three year old in his arms wrapped in a big fluffy white towel.

"Uh-huh..." He said, taking the boy to get dressed. He opened the door to the two brothers' room, and froze. He was sure if Hot Shot hadn't been holding on to him, the boy would have fell.

"Sensei...?" Springer asked, worried.

"What... What is this...?" He asked. But he already knew what it was.

The boys had rearranged the room completely. Instead of the bed, there was an entertainment set, the flat screen on a continuous loop of several of his stunts from when he rode. There were chairs, and desks, shelves, a coffee table. It all had his trophies, his pictures, and newspaper clippings of when he rode. All of it was all over the room. Some newspaper clippings were of his accident, many headlines of his glory days. One newspaper had him and Ratchet kissing, his first trophy in his hands long forgotten. He remembered that day.

"We wanted to do something for you." Hot Rod said, "Since you've been takin' care of us for a whole year now."

"Yeah. This is the day you officially took us in from your front yard." Springer said.

"You ain't mad are ya?" Barricade asked, a little concerned. He looked at them.

"Where's Hot Shot and Hot Rod going to sleep?" He asked.

"We moved their bed to ours." Springer said.

"Their stuff too." Barricade nodded.

"We're all set!" Hot Rod agreed. He stared at them. He looked at Hot Shot, who was grinning brightly at him, pleased that he had kept the surprise a surprise. He looked back at the three.

"I... don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything Sensei." Hot Rod said as the three boys hugged him.

"Yeah. You've taken care of us for a whole year and haven't killed us yet. This is our way of thanking you." Springer said. Hot Shot hugged him as well.

"Love you Kuppy!" He smiled at the four kids. He had to admit it.

This whole year he's had them, was a blessed one.


	8. Coming Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the idea of this human universe. I based this off of Demyrie's _**Odd Couple**_ and _**Odd Moments**_. And off of my _**Odd Brothers**_ AU to her _**Odd Couple**_. Demyrie owns Dai since he's making a mention-cameo in this chapter.

Claimer: I own Raptor. ^^

Chapter Eight:

Coming Out

Kup was planning Hot Rod and Barricade's combined 16th birthday party when Barricade approached. He looked over at the boy, hiding the plans (Hey, surprises were what Barricade lived for).

"What's up?" He asked the almost 16 year old. Barricade shifted uncomfortably.

"I… I think I'm gay…" The boy said quietly. He stared at the boy.

"Alright. When are you going to tell Springer he's sharing a room with a queer?" He asked, as if it was the most normal thing in the universe. Barricade blushed.

"Uhm, I'm not…"

"Alright then, get. I'm still planning things you know." Barricade beat it like someone worse than the devil was on his tail- Dai.

A week later, the party was in full swing. The two boys had half of their class over, including someone named Ironhide. This boy was special, because Barricade kept eying him like he was candy of some sort. Kup figured the young boy finally learned what 'eye candy' was because of this boy. Barricade finally walked over to his friends and housemates.

"Guys I… I have to tell you something…"

"Shoot away bro." Springer said. Kup frowned, giving him a worried look. Barricade grinned at him, and when he turned to the three others, it faded.

"I… I think I'm gay." Silence.

"What's gay?" Four year old Hot Shot asked.

"It means Barricade's a faggot!" Hot Rod growled, loud enough for some other kids to hear. Most were ignoring it, but a few stared, shocked. Including Ironhide.

"Is that why ya wanted ta be mah lab partner?" Ironhide demanded.

"No! Besides, the teacher assigned th-!"

"Fuckin' queer!" Ironhide said, storming off. Barricade flinched, and Hot Rod glared.

"Fucking fa-!" Kup finally hit the boy.

"Look you little shit," He demanded, scaring all of the kids in his backyard. "Your Sensei is a 'fucking faggot'." Silence. "And two, I told you boys to not curse in front of your four year old brother." He not once yelled at them. They had the option of walking away. He wouldn't yell. But damnit, this boy was pissing him off.

A few nights later, Hot Rod came to him and Barricade, who was sleeping in his room because of Springer asking to not share a room(Mostly bed) with a gay person(he honestly didn't want to offend Barricade, they were biker brothers after all). The red head looked upset and hurt.

"Hot Rod? What's wrong?" Kup asked, worried.

"I… I'm sorry… I…" Hot Rod let out a sob, and Kup pulled him onto the bed, Barricade completely freaked out. "I'm gay, and I have a crush on Springer and I- I- I…" Barricade smiled at this.

"So you're a fag too, huh? Never woulda guessed with the way you were flinging that word around!" He teased. Kup smiled as Hot Rod told him to 'Shut up' and 'Go to Hell', between hiccups and sobs.

"Where's Hot Shot?" He asked the boy.

"He's asleep already…"

"Alright. Why don't you two stay in here so you don't wake up Shotty. I'll sleep on the couch." He got out of bed.

"No! This is your room!" The two boys protested.

"It's fine you two. Besides, I've slept on the couch before. I didn't always have a bed you know." The two quieted, knowing they weren't winning this argument. "Good night. … And no sex."

"Gross!" (Hot Rod)

"Disgusting!" (Barricade)

"He's my brother!" (Both) He chuckled, and went to the living room. He stared at the couch. The same fucking crack couch he's had since he moved in.

Why the fuck did he have to get attached to that damned piece of shit…?

"Kuppy?" He turned, spotting Hot Shot in the door way.

"Yeah kiddo?" He asked, sitting down.

"I still dunno what gay is."


	9. Late Birthday Presents

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the idea of this human universe. I based this off of Demyrie's _**Odd Couple**_ and _**Odd Moments**_. And off of my _**Odd Brothers**_ AU to her _**Odd Couple**_. Demyrie owns Dai since he's making a mention-cameo in this chapter.

Claimer: I own Raptor. ^^

A/N: I actually did Chapter Ten before I realzed I hadn't written Chapter Nine yet... XD

Chapter Nine:

Late Birthday Presents

"Okay, ready?" Kup asked. The three boys were standing in the stadium, their eyes covered with blind folds. Hot Shot was giggling and jumping in excitement. "Take them off."

Once the blindfolds were gone, the three boys gasped. Labeled and with bows on the handle bars, were three motorcycles. One was pink with orange detailing, and pink taillights. The seat was yellow and with red. The helmet was deep red with two yellow "horns". It was labeled for Hot Rod. The boy ran to it, excited.

"NO WAY! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Hot Rod shouted, running and hugging Kup. Barricade was inspecting his. It was pitch black, with red detailing, and had purple taillights. The seat was red. The helmet was black and red. He looked up, and grinned. He ran to Kup, tackling him in a hug like Hot Rod did.

"THANK YOUUUUUUUU!" He grinned. Kup smiled and let them hug him. Springer approached his bike. The dark green bike had light green, almost blue, detailing and blue taillights. The seat was the same light green. The helmet was dark green. He grinned and ran to Kup, hugging him.

"Thank you!" Kup laughed as the three boys didn't let go.

"Alright, alright! Go test them out! You're all fully licensed!" The three cheered and ran to their bikes, removing the bows and labels. They put their helmets on, started them up, and sped off in the lanes. Hot Shot cheered for them as they rode.


	10. Three Years From The Start since ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the idea of this human universe. I based this off of Demyrie's _**Odd Couple**_ and _**Odd Moments**_. And off of my _**Odd Brothers**_ AU to her _**Odd Couple**_. Demyrie owns Dai since he's making a mention-cameo in this chapter.

Claimer: I own Raptor. ^^

Chapter Ten:

3 years from the start

Hot Shot, now five years old, was sitting at the counter, bored. He had finished his math homework already, and finished his spelling too. The young boy's bright blue eyes rolled up to the ceiling. His red hair was down to his mid-shoulders, and in a low ponytail, covered by a blue and black baseball hat. He wore black pants, and a blue and black shirt. He wore shoes he stole from Kup, some old Rocket-Dogs from 2008 or something. He was watching his brother and Springer argue about what to make for dinner.

Hot Rod, now 17, was a junior in high school and planning on becoming a cop at the Detroit Police Department. He was in all honors, and he was the teachers' pet. His red hair was to his neck, and his blue eyes were hidden by thin-rimmed silver glasses. He hated those things, but until he could get contacts, it would do. He went barefoot in the house, his Etne skater shoes at the front door. He was fighting with Springer about what to make for dinner. He wanted to make a vegetarian meal, since Barricade was coming home from getting his arm out of a cast. Springer wanted to do a teriyaki meal for the Asian. Hot Rod called him a racist.

Springer, now 18 and graduating in a few months, was wearing his brown and dark green hair short, bussed, and his green eyes were livid at being called a racist. He wore a dark green shirt with light green spatters, and wore torn up blue jeans. His DC high-tops, snitched from Kup, were at the door with Hot Rod's Etnes. He volunteered part time at the police department, planning on joining the specials unit. He was about ready to scream at him when the door opened.

"I'm back and ready for action!" Barricade shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up you shit head." Kup's voice barked. Hot Shot grinned and climbed off of the chair. He ran to the two at the door and hugged them.

"You're okay now, right Barricade?" He asked, smiling.

"Yup! All better! Just can't ride for a bit, make sure I'm all good."

"Awww..."

"Don't worry! I'll be ready for the race this weekend!"

"That _illegal_ race?" Hot Rod frowned, "You can't do that! It's _ILLEGAL_ for a reason!"

"Awh, relax!" Barricade said, "The trick isn't to be faster then the cops! Just be faster than yer racin' buddy!"

"You're just going to let him do this?" Springer frowned at Kup, not happy with his friend being part of the circuit he was supposed to help bust.

"I've tried. I've failed. I'm limiting his racing time, be glad for that." Kup shook his head. Springer shook his head.

"You get caught, I'm not posting bail." The 18 year old said as he returned to the kitchen. Hot Rod followed, shouting that they're doing the vegetarian meal. Springer scoffed. Barricade grinned.

"I VOTE FOR TOFU BURGERS!" He shouted.

"YOU'RE SICK!" They shouted back at him. Kup laughed and walked over to the couch. Hot Shot ran after him, sitting next to him.

"Hey Kuppy, I have a question?" He asked.

"Shoot me kiddo." He smiled at the five year old.

"How come you haven't adopted us?" Hot Shot asked. Silence reigned the house hold. Kup's horror-stricken face was full of disbelief.

"Yeah... Yeah, how come you can't adopt us man?" Barricade asked, walking over and sitting on the man's other side.

Barricade, 17 and a junior in high school, was a step away from failing 11th grade. His black eyes were covered with red triangular sunglasses, and he wore a black and red swirl-designed shirt, and black pants. He had removed his black combat boots at the door. His black hair was down to his ass, and in a low pony-tail. He went to drag races, both legal and not. Mostly legal.

"I... I..." He had no idea what to tell them. He honestly couldn't afford to adopt them. But he didn't want to upset them.

"He can't afford it." Springer said. He looked at the oldest boy he was still training.

"What?" Hot Rod asked, confused.

"I priced the financial of adopting all four of us. He can't afford it. He can raise us, but the government would put taxes on our heads if he adopted us." Springer said.

"How come?" Hot Shot asked, confused.

"Because the government fucking sucks." Barricade said.

"Hey..." Kup pulled Hot Shot into his lap. The boy looked up at him. "I would adopt you, I swear I'd adopt all four of you in an instant, if I could afford it. Honest." Hot Shot curled up and hugged him.

Kup watched as Hot Rod licked his dry lips. He was finally doing it. He warned the boy, Springer was straighter than a tooth pick. The boy had merely replied, "Toothpicks break all the time."

"Springer? Can... Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hot Rod asked the older boy. He looked at him, and nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing man." Springer nodded. They got up, and went to their bedroom. Kup strained to hear them. Hot Shot and Barricade sat with him on the couch, the TV's noise droning into the background. A shout. Another shout. Screaming. Slamming of things. Kup stood up and went to the room.

"What's going on in there?" He shouted. Springer opened the door, two bags in hand. He headed for the door. "Springer!"

"FUCKING FAGGOTS!" Springer shouted, slamming the door shut as he left. Kup looked into the bedroom. Hot Rod was shaking, eyes wet.

"Hot Rod?" The boy looked up, and revealed his already-bruising eye. Kup cussed, and hurried to the boy's side, pulling him into his arms. Hot Rod broke down, bawling.


	11. Time Flies

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or the idea of this human universe. I based this off of Demyrie's _**Odd Couple**_ and _**Odd Moments**_. And off of my _**Odd Brothers**_ AU to her _**Odd Couple**_. Demyrie owns Dai since he's making a mention-cameo in this chapter.

Claimer: I own Raptor. ^^

A/N: Uhh... I just realized that my math is totally off. In this, Hot Shot is 12 years younger than Hot Rod and Barricade, and yet in Odd Brothers, he is 16 to Rodimus and Barricade's 23/24. So, uhh... Just fair warning, I know my math is off... o/o But I'm lazy and I like the ages in both stories soooo, deal with it...? *most likely will fix it later* So, uhm, if you didn't notice it before, just forget I said anything. If you did notice... Why didn't you tell me!

Chapter Eleven:

Time Flies

Kup watched as the boys grew up. Once Hot Rod hit 18, the boy grabbed Hot Shot and left to be on his own. The old man knew the red haired young man was in denial, since Springer had just upped and left, but he was taking it a little too far out of proportion. At least, Barricade always complained about his friend doing that. But Kup just shook his head, and let the man take the young boy and go. It broke his heart to watch it happen, but he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't their father. No matter how much he wanted to be.

Barricade, once he turned 19, told Kup that he was hitting the road, having gotten a contract with a racing manager who "liked his style". Kup let him go. He was 18, after all. But his heart still broke as the last boy in his care left him. He had to admit, time flies. And four to five years with the boys just wasn't enough for him. Every morning, he'd wake up, expecting to hear idle chatter in the kitchen as the boys tried to be quiet so they wouldn't wake him. But it would be deathly quiet. And it hurt to realize just how attached he got to the boys.

"How are you holding up?" Hot Rod had called him as soon as he discovered that Barricade had left town. He put on a brave front for the kid.

"Fine. Just take care of Shotty." And he hung up. As the years passed, Hot Rod sent him emails and pictures of Hot Shot. He came over with the child every holiday, Barricade dropping in for them when he could, and they spent Christmas like they used to when all of the boys were just teenagers and a toddler. With loud music, Christmas stories/movies and tales of what Barricade's done on the road, filling the young child's head with intense dreams of one day doing the same things, only better. On his birthday, he'd receive a visit from Hot Shot and

But Kup never knew that having an empty nest would make him feel just as heart broken as the day Ratchet left him all those years ago. He finally realized that time, when he was finally enjoying life, really did fly away from him.

ACACACACAC

Short, yes, but it is almost one in the morning and I start classes for the spring semester tomorrow. Today? Tomorrow? Whatever. On the first of february. So, it short. 83


End file.
